The Scar
by canIhazAmuffin
Summary: It all started from that day when I got cut, she just doesn't look at me the same any more. And from the way this week began it was going to be a very un-cool couple of days Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of soul eater, this story is just my interpretation of the characters personalities and trying to put them into different situations. lemons maybe
1. Before reading stuff

Some notes before reading

This is a Soul pov

its a fun fluff kind of story, read my other story for the actiony stuff, this is day to day Soul and Maka,

well the version were Soul realises he is head over heals for her and Maka realises what sexual tension is like.

Suggestions are more than welcome just leave in the review section, please be constructive with crits.

And just to avoid confusion with the orge talking to soul

i've set it up so that it is all in italics

_this is souls inside head/soul voice_

_"and when it is in quotations it's the orge talking to soul, as maka cannot hear him in my story"_

how this helps

as with the rest of the talking i know it can get confusing but hopefully you guys work it out.

Enjoy and yes there will be a lemon at some point maybe ;)


	2. Chapter 1

This happens after Soul gets cut by crona

I watched as the water disappears down the drain between my feet. The scar one my chest stings as the hot water runs over it, I trace my finger from my shoulder to my hip following the raised line. The memory is still fresh in my head. It is so not cool, it hurt, a lot and now im stuck with this guy in my head.

"_She's angry at you, you know."_

_I know_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

_I don't know_

"_You should tell her" _

_Tell her what?_

"_How you feel, you do know how you feel don't you?"_

_She already knows how I feel_

"_Does she though?"_

_What do you mean.._

There was a loud knock from the door, pulling me back into reality

"Soul hurry up, you've been in there for ages" yelled Maka

"I'm getting out now" I yelled back

I pushed the words from the demon in my head just a little bit deeper and grinned at the idea of Maka in here next, that would be really cool.

I wrapped my towel around my waist strategically using the fold to hide a certain growing feeling as I went to open the door. There she was the girl that has always been there for me.

"What was taking you so long? You've been in there for at least an hour!" she looked really peeved

"Haha, yeah" I laughed as I put my hand behind my head " sorry about that was just thinking to myself, guessed I lost track of time haha"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed " You know if I have to have a cold show..." she suddenly went white and started to blush deeply. I wondered what was wrong as I followed here eye line to my waist, well just below my waist. It seems that we had an audience member as my strategic tying skills weren't up to scratch today, I tried to explain but that didn't stop the book from crashing over my head.

This is going to be a very un-cool day


	3. Chapter 2

God damn my head hurts, it wasn't my fault. I mean he has a mind of his own, making think stupid things like Maka in the shower, her being naked and the water dripping off her shoulder down onto her br.. NO stop thinking like that. She's your best friend for god's sake. Pure thoughts Soul come on now just get into your clothes and get ready for dinner.

"_He's going to be a problem if he's still like that when when she comes out"_

_shut up, little man_

"_Hey, hey no need to be so feisty, save that for her lover boy"_

_I have no idea what you're on about_

He's right though I need to calm down. So clothes right, just maybe some underwear just in case some restriction is required later. Not that it should but *sigh ***** I need to get out of my room and do something. While setting the table I bent over and hit my head "god dammit" my head already hurt and now its throbbing

"Hey Soul have you seen the hair dryer?"

"Not" I yelled back before looking, and there she stood in just a towel. It is magical her damp hair sitting below the towel line, I love it when she wears her hair down it looks so cool. And her lips when they move like that .. wait oh shit

"Soul, hello? Earth to soul!"

"oh uh yes?" I stammered while scratching the back of my head

"_That's it man nice and smooth_ "

_Shut up_

"I said have you seen my hair dryer?"

"Hair dryer, urrr, no"

"Thanks was worth the wait" she said in a sarcastic tone but her face changed to worry "what's up with you recently, you're more like black star than yourself? Are you feeling ok?"

"Me I'm fine just lots on my mind, you know with school and training and all"

"A_nd your best friend" _

_I said shut up_

"Well ok then, but just don't let it get to you" man she was really worried, not cool.

"Will do, haha"

"Well any ways dinner is in 20 I've just got to get into my pyjamas" she said with a tone I couldnt put my finger on.

She walked away with a bounce in her step and a swing to her waist, she has never done that before, or had she and I just hadn't noticed. Either way I've seen it now and I like what I see, it is very cool. Well i better get prepared for dinner and man am I happy to be wearing that extra layer.


	4. Chapter 3

God dammit why can't I stop looking at her. She just looks so cute in those pyjamas. Dinner was great, she's a fantastic cook but now we are just chilling on the couch watching some anime. She has propped herself on me and is slowly eating some ice cream.

_Why is it so seductive the way she sucks on that spoon_

"_i know right"_

_shut up you, you're not here_

"_whoa man I'm on your side, go for gold just lean down and kiss her"_

_WHAT, no I like my head attached to my body and plus I'm her best friend she doesn't like me in that way_

"_what ever you say man"_

_I thought I told you to shut it_

"Hey Soul, what kind of player would you be?" I paused for a moment, not being able to think. Her eyes were looking up at me in the most amazing way neck craned just to make the angle right.

"_Plus you can see down her top"_

_What? No don't look she'll notice_

"_Not even wear a bra"_

_Shut up, Shut up_

It was too late, the "scythe pole" had started to grow, right into the side of her chest

_shit I'm pausing for too long_

"_and she'll notice your friend soon too"_

_Man, not helping._

"Soul?"

"Um yeah? Hmm? Oh I'd be a small guild player, solo isn't my style, it's pretty uncool. What about you?"

"Yeah probably the same, it'd be weird not having you to be my weapon though, but I'd definitely still be a scythe user, I mean if it's ok with you" she took another slow spoon of ice cream, pole grew longer, come on man calm down " I mean it'd be weird if I used another scythe, it'd be like cheating on you"

She paused for two seconds as she realised what she said. Then the blushing started, I love the blushing, it gives me hope and plus she looks cute when she's embarrassed. Pole grows just a little bit more, man get control of yourself"

"Not, not that we are dating cheating like team cheating or group cheating, oh god that sounds worse, I mean like if we saw other, no" at this point I had to start laughing, the situation had just passed the point of normal circumstances.

Maka then adjusted herself, all serious. Avoiding looking me in the eye she started " what I mean to say is that I would never cheat on you, I mean I wouldn't ever... on you" as she leaned in closer to my chest, my god she's amazing, is she really going where I think she's going?

" what I mean to say is, that,"

then there was a period of silence as she stiffened

"what is it?"

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"What's poking me in the chest?"

Now its my turn to blush. I guess the weapon has been made so to speak.

"well its my, well um you know, well when you were eating ice cream I could err not on purpose i mean i would never, well not never but..."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Everything went black, well shit that is really uncool, pretty sure she was trying to tell me something important

"_ha ha"_

_shut up_


	5. Chapter 4

The water hit my chest with force, as I felt it run down my body my mind started to wander back to earlier that morning.

It was my turn to cook so I thought I would do something nice for my meister to make up for last night. So I got up extra early and put on some shorts. It was a hot last night so I had slept naked, it was still quite warm so I only put on some shorts and headed to the kitchen to prepare my delicious surprise.

I had decided on strawberry pancakes, the coolest of all breakfasts, it didn't take long to make them and soon I had a stack of warm pancakes, I put them in the oven at a low temperature to keep them warm until Maka woke up. This is going to be so cool I thought as I made a strawberry sauce on the stove top.

We had training later that day, it wasn't compulsory but this is Maka we are talking of here, it was getting close to 8.30 and I figured that she would want to have a productive day before having to do our training so I went to go wake her.

I quietly opened her door, I wanted to be nice and wake her gently but that all changed when I saw her. It was amazing there she was on top her covers, naked except for her pyjama bottoms. I froze, praying that she wouldn't wake up. I should leave I thought but I couldn't stop staring. She looked so peaceful and so very very attractive. There was a happy look on her face a slight part in her lips that looked like she was going in for a kiss. The way her breasts would rise and fall with fall with each breath, and the way they sat they were bigger than her usual outfit had led me to believe. I had never seen her this way before but if I could describe it in one word it would be perfect. I felt a need building up inside me, I wanted her. I wanted to kiss those soft lips, to push my chest into hers as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. But I stood still continued the journey my eyes were taking they moved down her toned stomach, across her hip and took the long but pleasant journey down her smooth cream legs. The hours of training show as her muscles were just barely showing definition in her relaxed state. I made my way back up her other leg and when I reached the hem of her shorts leg almost wished that it was hotter last night. I wanted to see more, I was already seeing more than I could have ever imagined but I wanted to see more, to touch, to kiss, to have her want to do the same to me.

"_go to her"_

_go away _

I pushed him deep as to not ruin the moment

She started to stir, and I snapped out of my trance and moved faster than I had ever moved before quickly I backed up closing the door as fast and as quietly as possible. I knocked," Maka you awake?" I yelled feigning that the last 5 minutes had never happened.

"UHHH YEAH BUT DONT COME IN !" she yelled,

"_too late"_

_point, but still shut up and leave me alone_

" I cooked you some breakfast, its in the oven, i'm just heading to the shower. Made a mess while cooking it"

It was a lie I was clean form head to toe but I had to go take care of my growing need as the images replayed in my head. I was imagining her getting up and stretching her pert breasts stretching with tit and then having an ever slight jiggle as she would release. I needed a moment to cause some release of my own

"Ok, ill see you soon then"


	6. Chapter 5

So here I am now in the shower, with a raging need, my hand had made its way there before the water had even started I sighed softly at my own touch. I wished it was her doing this but she didn't even know of my feelings my mind flashed back to her. My hand increased its rhythm and my body started to tense. My mind was in over drive now imagining that she was awake when I had opened the door, beckoned me to come towards her. This was her plan the whole time, she would say.

I loudly moaned at the thought. I was in a trance now.

Then I felt a soft feeling on my back, two soft mounds and then a pair of hands came around one on my chest and the other joining the one on my member, moving in time with it. I went to stop not knowing what was going on, thinking this was part of my fantasy in my lustful haze.

"Stop" I heard her say quietly "Keep going" there was a need in her voice

"Maka?" I was shocked, and possibly grew another inch as it hit me that she was in the shower with me, naked, pushed into my back, rubbing my cock

"Please don't turn around" she whispered into my ear " not yet, I'm still really nervous"

"I won't" and I meant it, I wasn't going to be pushing my luck any time soon.

She started kissing my shoulder blades while keeping her hand in time on top of mine. Her other hand started to softly run over my front. I moaned quietly and felt her push into me as a result her breathing was getting faster.

"I was awake when you came in this morning" she admitted almost too quietly for me to hear

My eyes widened "Maka im so sorry I didnt mean" she cut me off

"I woke up when you started cooking, and because of last night when I felt your, well when I felt him" she squeezed her hand for emphasis causing a loud moan from myself. "well I started fantasising, and I've been in love with you for so long" her other hand was now lowering itself "I started to wondering if you like me the same, if you wanted me the same" by now her hand had joined the other on top of mine moving backwards and forwards. "so I decided to make a test last night, I tried to eat the ice cream as sexy as I could, to try and get a reaction out of you"

"_and she did didn't she"_

_I want you to shut up and not talk for a while _

"_no promises friend"_

_we are not friends_

"And when I realised that I did well I got scared and ran" her hands now stopped mine from moving and forced it off of my member.

"I laid in bed for so long thinking of what would have happened if I stayed, so this morning I tried again I took my shirt off and laid on top of my covers, I watched you look at me with almost shut eyes" she then grabbed my member with her hand making me moan again, this was amazing. I had never had someone else touch me before I moaned loudly causing a squeeze from her as she moved her hand in a smooth deliberate fashion up and down " and it made me so excited, it made me well like this" and with that she moved my hand behind me and placed it on her crotch.

**A/n: sorry to leave you hanging but I have to study i'll continue it soon. First time writing like this so let me know what you think, **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update work and school got in the way and also i'm super nervous about this part in the story as i have never written anything like this before. I think i wrote this about 5 times before i got it to a point where i enjoyed it. I ended up just writing what i would enjoy and stopped worrying about how it might be read. I hope you guys enjoy it and i will greatly appreciate any constructive criticism. Sorry for cutting it short but i didn't have enough time to finish as i had to go to work ill post the ending soon promise:) **

I felt her shudder as my fingers touched her, i instinctively tried to move my hand away thinking i had touched the wrong spot hurting her somehow, but she held me there.

"Maka, are you.."

"Soul stop thinking so much" she snapped "you'll ruin the moment"

I nearly laughed if it wasn't for what was, her telling me to stop thinking. I moved my hand to give more pressure and she moaned into my shoulder. I nearly came, that was the sexiest noise i have ever heard. I want to no I need to hear it again.

I moved my hand exploring her with my fingers, touching and rubbing looking for all of her buttons and spots. She increased pressure on me as well keeping a constant speed this is amazing, I have never felt like this before.

I found a little nub, and gave it a press. Her nails of her free hand dug into my thigh and she pushed herself into me making the most amazing sounds. She squeezed her hand tight around me, I moaned from the feeling. I needed her, to kiss her, to run my hands all over her, to feel her body pressed into mine. I needed all of that and badly, "Maka" trying to sound as cool as possible " I'm going to turn around now"

"Ok" she sounded nervous, so was i "I'm ready for you"

I turned, and there she was, blushing the biggest blush i have ever seen.

_she looks nervous, you should say something to sound cool. You know break the weirdness_

"Hey"

"Hey" she giggled, and looked down, shy. She's too cute.

I took half a step to her our bodies a breath away from each other. I put my hand on her hip and she looks up at me, in my eyes her mouth the slightest bit open. I couldn't take it anymore, i stopped thinking about what might happen next, i lent in and kissed her. She kissed back. Passion started to take over, I was lost to the feeling of her lips. My hands started to roam over her back, through her hair i wanted to feel all of her all at once, i needed to be closer, needed more of her.

She was clawing at my back, Hand on the back of my head pulling us in closer deepening the kiss. Her tongue touched my lips opening them and then explored my mouth. Pushing and tasting, she tasted amazing our tongues wrapped around each other. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her body into mine.

I moaned at the feeling of her chest pushing against mine. She wrapped one leg against mine and our bodies started to move together. I softly ran my hand from her cheek down her neck and over her breast and stopped on her hip. I pulled her closer to me and she moved to kiss my neck i moaned at the sensation. She started to grind into my thigh and i could fell how excited she was getting.


End file.
